His Worst Nightmare
by mashimoshi
Summary: Sequel to "Sacrifice." Eliot gets caught in his worst nightmare. Again. Only this time, the one person that he can't live without is with him… and he needs to find away to get her out… safely.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally got around to writing the sequel for "Sacrifice!" I'm very excited with this, and have many more ideas. I decided to leave "He's Not Superman" as a oneshot... but if you want me to continue, please tell me to. I sorta ran out of ideas for it.**

 **Don't forget to read and review, AND give me prompts for the story "How It All Began." Enjoy the first chapter of this fic; once again, I'm very excited to write it! :)**

* * *

It had been a year since Eliot's captivity with Damien Moreau. Since then, all of his wounds had healed. Scars were now the only reminders of that those terrible two years of torture and then recovery. His nightmares still sometimes came to haunt him, but each time Parker would be laying beside him, ready to help him get through it all.

Eliot had broadened his relationship with the crazy thief. They decided to not tell the team,- yet- thinking that they first have to see what happens next. In the course of five months, Parker was already living with Eliot, which was fine by both of them.

They lived in peace, and aside from all the jobs they took, nobody was after them, which was a huge relief. Life was good…

.

.

.

"Mornin', Parker." Eliot whispered, turning his head to face the blonde, who was still mostly asleep.

"Hmmm…" Parker groaned, clearly wanting to sleep a little more.

Eliot began playing with her hair, smiling. "Come on, darlin'," he said. "Nate wants us to come first thing in the morning. Said he has a job for us, a job that YOU might like. So come on, get dressed."

At those words, Parker's eyes opened, and she smiled when she saw his handsome face in front of her.

Eliot leaned in for a kiss, which Parker returned. After a minute of just gazing at each other, Parker finally broke the silence and got out of bed. As she was getting dressed, Eliot lay there, staring at the ceiling. Only when Parker jumped onto him did he come out of his thoughts.

"Well come on!" she exclaimed. "Get dressed."

Eliot groaned from the impact but chuckled at the thief's way of getting him to come out of his daydreams. He pulled Parker off of him, standing up and stretching.

Parker looked dreamily at Eliot's body, admiring the muscle and well built structure. The only thing marring it were the scars, which always made her shudder. One day, she would learn where he got each scar… as well as how he got them.

Once dressed, Eliot went into the kitchen, Parker right behind him. As he made breakfast, the thief was packing all the stuff that she might need for the job: pulleys, zip lines, harnesses, lock picks, anything a thief like her might ever need. When she finished, she walked into the kitchen, coming over to Eliot. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she watched what he was doing over his shoulder. Eliot turned his head and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

In a few minutes, breakfast was ready, and they were both sitting at the couch, watching TV while eating.

As Parker was putting away her plates, she noticed that Eliot was deep in thought again. She sat beside him, caressing his face with her hand. Eliot looked up, smiling as he felt Parker's hand against his face. He took her hand, leaning in closer and closer. Parker did the same, relief washing over her when feeling the hitter's lips on her own. When the kiss ended, they cuddled beside each other on the couch, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Come on," Eliot finally said. "We should probably go."

Parker looked up, gave him another small kiss and then stood up.

As they walked to Nate's place, the hair on the back of Eliot's neck rose and he began to get the feeling that someone was after them; he quickly went on high alert.

Parker felt Eliot tense up, which always meant something bad was going to happen. "Eliot, what's wrong?"

Eliot stopped walking, looking around his surroundings. All of a sudden, he felt something sharp hit his neck. He quickly pulled out, what he realized was a tranquilizer dart. "Dammit." he muttered, falling to the ground. He heard a soft cry, and realized that Parker had been hit too.

.

.

.

The next time he woke up, Eliot was in a truck. On the other side of him, Parker was sleeping on the floor, and Eliot could see chains around her wrists. He slowly crawled up to her, trying to wake her up.

"Parker. Parker, darlin', wake up,"

The thief groaned, slowly waking up. Her eyes went wide when seeing where she was. "Where are we?" she asked.

"In a truck. I think we're-"

The truck suddenly ran over a ditch, beginning to make a sharp turn to the left. Eliot was flung to the left side of the vehicle, slamming into a wall. He moaned, his arm quickly going around his ribs.

"Eliot!"

The man looked up and threw his hair back. "I'm okay, Parker."

He crawled back to her, sitting against the wall. He held her in his arms as they drove to who knows where. Slowly, they both fell asleep again, having lost track of time.

.

.

.

When Parker woke up, she was alone in a room made of rock. A couple of feet away from her were chains linking to the wall. Parker noticed that there were chains wrapping around her wrists, enabling her from standing up; she guessed that the other chains were for Eliot, since they were thicker and heavier.

She frantically started thinking about Eliot. _Where is he? What's being done to him? Is he alright? Is he afraid? Will he be back?_

The room's door opened, and a body was thrown in: Eliot. Three guards walked in behind him and chained him to the wall, not paying any attention to the man's strangled groans. They left hurriedly, leaving the two thieves alone.

"Eliot?" Parker asked, her eyes wide.

The hitter didn't reply. His body was limp and trembling, as well as bloody.

"Eliot?" she asked again; she longed to crawl to him, to help him. "Eliot, come on, sit up. Please, Eliot, just talk to me. Say… something."

Eliot slowly sat up, trying to hide his pain. He looked up at Parker, his eyes full of fear. "Moreau," he whispered. "This is all Moreau."

Parker let out a small gasp. She quickly put on a straight face and said, "Eliot look at me."

He looked up.

"Now listen. We will get out of here. Safely. Nate has probably noticed that we're gone, and he's probably thinking of a plan with the others not. All we have to do is hold up for a little bit. I promise, we will get out."

"Parker, Moreau is behind this," Eliot said shakily. "Last time, I barely escaped. How am I supposed to escape now, when I also have to worry about someone that I love. We're screwed, Parker. We're-"

At that time, the door opened… and Moreau himself walked in. Parker saw Eliot's eyes grow big as the warlord walked up to him; he picked up his chin with his finger, staring at Eliot with cold eyes.

"Shall we continue what we had started?" he asked.

"Go to Hell, Moreau." Eliot replied harshly.

Hearing those words, Moreau kicked the hitter so hard, he slammed against the wall. He let out a small grunt before lunging at Moreau, only to be painfully stopped by his chains. He cried out, falling to the ground.

He felt himself getting picked up, unchained, and then forced on his knees. He opened his eyes and saw Parker, her eyes traveling from him and then to Moreau.

He suddenly felt a sickening crack against his back. He gasped.

Another hit.

"No!" Parker screamed.

Eliot bit back a cry as Moreau brought the whip down his back again.

"I will make you scream, Eliot," Moreau said, hitting him. "I will make you scream if it's the last thing I do."

Finally, Eliot, who was unable to take anymore pain, screamed. His breathing was heavy as he was hit again… and again… and again.

"Parker, don't look!" he yelled. "Don't you dare look, you hear me?!"

The thief was frozen in fear; Eliot's words echoed in her mind but didn't register. All she could do was watch as her poor Eliot was whipped.

The young man was finally beaten on on the last hit. He collapsed onto the ground, moaning. Blood spattered everywhere, but Moreau seemed to pay no attention. He hit him one more time before ending.

"Well that was fun!" he exclaimed.

He kneeled beside Eliot and forced him to look at him. "We'll continue in a couple of hours." he whispered in his ear; Parker saw Eliot shiver at his words.

Moreau went outside and brought back a box of medicines and first aids. He dropped it in front of Parker and kicked Eliot towards her. She held him in her arms as Moreau smirked and walked out of the cell.

When the door closed, Eliot let out a quiet groan, beginning to tremble violently.

"It's alright, Eliot, you're okay. He's gone now, you can relax," Parker tried to say. "I'm gonna help you patch up, alright. This will hurt though."

He nodded. "Just get it over with." he said through gritted teeth.

Parker first poured some rubbing alcohol- that was in the crate- on his back. She tried to ignore his weak moans, but couldn't help but apologize after every sound. When she finished, she bandaged his entire upper body. With that done, she used the remaining bandages as a pillow, placing it on her legs and helping the poor man lay down.

She stroked his hair gently, looking around the room. She wished they were back home, in each other's arms, safe and sound. She wished Moreau was gone forever and Eliot was finally free. She wished that he wasn't in so much pain right now, and prayed that it would end soon. She wished for so many things that she knew wouldn't come true… yet she still wished them. For Eliot's sake, she needed to have hope... she needed to hope for the best...


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yayyyy! I feel so bad for my Eliot this time, because I put him through so much Hell! To be honest, I don't even know how he's alive at this point. Maybe it's because of Parker...? (I just LOVE this pairing! Anyone who disagrees... oh screw it, I don't care!) I am actually really thankful for all the positive feedback I've been getting for this fic so far. It means a lot that you guys enjoy reading my stories. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter; I'm already working on the third.**

 **And don't forget to give me prompts for "How It All Began." As I've said MANY times before, that story NEEDS prompts and ideas from the readers in order to go on. Thank youuuuuuuuu! :)**

* * *

In a couple of hours, Moreau's men came back and chained Eliot again… forcefully. Parker flinched at each of his whimpers, closing her eyes; she just couldn't watch it knowing that she couldn't do anything to help him.

When they left, Eliot stayed silent, curled into himself on the dirty ground. His hair stirred slightly from every weak breath he took, and his hands twitched every time he felt pain. His expression was full of discomfort, his mouth open in a small, inaudible scream.

Finally, Parker couldn't take any more silence. "Eliot, talk to me."

"I'm… here… Parker. I'm here…," Eliot said breathlessly, keeping his eyes closed. "He's… gonna come… back, darlin'. You… know that… right?"

Parker crawled over to him, trying to get as close as her chains permitted. "I know, Eliot," she said gently. "I know. And no matter what he does to you, I will be right by your side."

She reached out for his hand; Eliot did the same. Their fingertips touched ever so slightly, and both thieves treasured the moment.

"Parker?" Eliot asked.

"Hmm?" The reply was sad. It hurt him to hear her like this.

"I-"

The door was opened, and guards came in and came up to Eliot, unchaining him. They grabbed him, roughly leading him out of the room. Parker could hear his screams and protests all the way outside the prison. She closed her eyes, feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

.

.

.

Parker had been asleep when Eliot was thrown back in their room. Once again, he wasn't chained, and a box was thrown beside him. He landed next to Parker, and he instantly doubled over, curling up into a tight ball. The door closed again, and they were left alone.

Parker scrambled up to Eliot's unmoving form, taking note of all his injuries: Eliot was covered in boot prints, deep cuts- that Parker guessed were from a knife- scattered all over his body, and a bullet wound was lodged in his shoulder.

The thief began mending his wounds instantly, gently talking to him while doing so. When she finished, she gathered Eliot in her arms, letting him sleep.

Once again, guards came in and chained Eliot up again. After giving him a small beating, they left the room.

Parker studied Eliot, sadness taking over her as he shivered while sleeping, clearly in pain.

He had been rather quiet, when he suddenly started muttering in his sleep. Those small mutters turned into whimpers, and pretty soon, he was writhing in pain, unable to wake up from the nightmare that took place in his head.

Parker noticed this, and quickly tried to wake him up. "Eliot!" she yelled. "Eliot wake up, please! It's just a nightmare, Eliot, it's not real! Just wake up."

The hitter gasped, shooting upright; he gasped from the sudden, painful movement, his eyes widening by the second. He huddled into the corner of the room, hugging his knees. Parker hated seeing him like this.

"It was just a nightmare, Eliot," she said. "It wasn't real."

He winced.

He looked up, but didn't reply. Parker saw tears forming in his eyes, but he just quickly blinked them away.

"Parker," he finally said; the blonde locked her eyes with his. "I gotta get you out of here."

"Eliot, I'm not leaving you," Parker argued. "I am staying with you until the others come for us-"

"Parker, Nate and the others won't be able to save us," Eliot interrupted, raising his voice. "Moreau is smart, and he learned from his previous mistakes. He won't be so easy on me this time. If Nate so much as gets remotely close to us, he'll move our location, and will probably torture both of us for it. If we try to escape, he'll torture us. He'll use any possible situation to torment me. He'll keep tormenting me until I won't be able to take it any more. He'll kill me. And I know that I won't be able to survive all this; I barely survived the last time. So this makes it my job to first get you out. And if you can't get me out after, I'm better off dead. So no matter what, I am getting you out."

The door opened, and Moreau himself came in, immediately going for Eliot. "I see the nightmares have come back," he said, smiling. "Hopefully I'll make them all go away."  
"Don't touch him!" Parker screamed, thrashing against her chains.

Moreau paid no attention. He came at Eliot again, unchaining him and throwing him back on the ground. The man groaned, going completely limp.

Every time he opened his eyes, the world spun around him, his head pounding.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" He heard Moreau say distantly. He heard the sound of a gun being reloaded, cartridges falling on the ground. "The blonde is going to answer questions… and each one she gets wrong will result in a bullet…." He took a shot at Eliot, purposely missing his head by just an inch. The hitter flinched, rolling out of the way. He looked at Parker, shaking his head.

"Question number one," Moreau said, pointing the gun at Eliot's arm. "How long did I have Eliot as my captive the last time?"

"One year and three months." Came the choked reply.

"Good," Moreau said, happy with his answer. "See, this is going to be easy. Question two. What did Eliot have to do while working for me?"

Parker swallowed; she knew that Eliot didn't want her to answer. "You had him kill men that did you wrong." she replied.

"Wrong!" Moreau's face lit up. He suddenly pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into his arm.

Eliot gasped, his hand grasping for his new wound. He felt blood seep through his fingers and onto the ground, the warm liquid trickling down his skin.

"No!"

"What did I have you do, Eliot?" Moreau asked. He bent down and forced Eliot to look at him by holding his chin up with the barrel of his gun. "Tell me."

"You… had me kill innocent people. Any family that my target had, I had to kill." His breathing hitched, and he looked down, refusing to meet Parker's eyes.

"Very good, Eliot," Moreau mused. "You do remember."

He used the gun to hit Eliot, sending the man back to the ground.

"Question three! What was Eliot's worst job?"

Parker froze; she didn't know. No one did. "Um… he…," She struggled for words, afraid of what was going to come next.

"Wrong!" Moreau yelled again, pulling the trigger. This time, the bullet was sent into Eliot's leg. He cried out in pain, unable to hold it in anymore.

"What was the worst job, Eliot?" Moreau asked. "Come on, you have to remember this one!"

Eliot looked up. "My worst job…," he said weakly. "Was when you had me kill my sister… for being a witness of one of your sick games."

Parker's hand flew to her mouth, her mind barely able to process what he just said. His own sister, she thought. Dead by his own hand.

This question-answer game went on for another hour, leaving Eliot with two more bullets in his body. Thankfully, one of them was just a graze. Like always, Parker was given materials to mend the wounds, and it took her about two hours to get all the bullets out. When done, she left the hitter to rest, gently stroking his hair, and talking to him.

Eliot shivered uncontrollably, and his mind was spinning. He felt Parker take his hand, but was too weak to even react. He was soaked in sweat, his hair now damp with it.

Parker had so many questions. About Eliot's past, about Moreau, about what he had done. But she knew that she couldn't ask him. Not now. When they got out of there, she vowed to ask him. In the meantime, she had to help him get through this, and she promised herself that she would do whatever she could to help.

"Par- Parker?" Eliot suddenly said, breaking the silence and forcing Parker out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked, nudging a stray lock of chestnut hair out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing you… into this damn…mess," His words faded, and he closed his eyes in pain. "If it weren't for me…."

"Eliot you have nothing to be sorry for, and this isn't because of you," Parker assured. "You couldn't have done anything to-"

"If I didn't care for you as much as I do, maybe Moreau would've left you alone," Eliot said. He slowly sat up, leaning against the wall. "If I didn't make any personal attachments to any of you…."

"Eliot, you're a human!" Parker exclaimed. "You can't just, not love somebody. That would make you a robot, and you're not a robot. You're capable of feeling. You're capable of loving. So don't you dare blame this on yourself, and don't you dare say that you shouldn't have cared for me or the team. Because none of it is true. Remember that."

Eliot fell silent. He then suddenly leaned in, and hugged Parker, burying his face in her neck.

Parker lovingly ran her hand through his hair, holding him in her arms. "I love you, Eliot," she said. "That means that I will never leave you no matter what. You can count on me to be there for you. Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! This chapter is really intense and I had such a fun time writing it. I hope you enjoy! I really appreciate all the great feedback I've been given, so make sure to KEEP IT COMIN'! Eliot would be proud of you if you did.**

 **Also, please make sure to review a prompt for the story "How It All Began." Like I said many times before, this fic needs readers' ideas in order to go on. Thank you all so much! :)**

* * *

Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Without knowing it, Eliot and Parker were stuck with Moreau for five months. In that time, Eliot was given the worst injuries he could ever think of. And even though Moreau didn't torture Parker, just watching her Eliot get the beating was a punishment of its own.

Moreau mocked him, reminding him of the worst parts of his past and torturing him for it. Eliot would be haunted by his nightmares every day, and Parker couldn't help him. Whenever she had the chance to be near him, she made sure that he was as comfortable as possible… although, he almost never was.  
But even with his pain, Eliot put Parker on his top priority list. He made sure that she was safe, even when he was so beat up he could hardly move.

Parker wondered why and how he did it; how could he care more about her when he was the one in need of caring and protection? Little did she know, that Eliot was doing more than keeping her safe: he was forming a plan to get her out of Moreau's hands.

.

.

.

The blonde thief was in a deep sleep when she heard screams, gunshots, and the sound of feet against ground. Suddenly, a sweat and blood covered Eliot burst through her room's door, using the walls for support.

"Come on," he said, his voice weak and tired. "I'm getting you outta here."

"What about you?" Parker asked as she caught the keys Eliot had thrown her and used them to unlock her chains; she stood up and let Eliot put all his weight onto her.

"Don't worry about me, darlin'," Eliot assured, a small smile forming on his face. "I'll be right beside you."

The two of them ran out of the cell and, with Eliot's navigation, got to a rather large vent.

"Go, Parker," Eliot said. "You gotta go on without me."

Parker stopped dead in her tracks. "But Eliot, you said you would stay with me, that we would get out of here together. I can't leave you. I won't leave you. We're a team, and teammates-"

She was cut off when familiar lips crashed into her own. A feeling of relief fell over her, and for a second, she forgot everything. The only thing that mattered was Eliot, and his lips on hers. Finally, the hitter pulled away. He kept his forehead against Parker's as he told her, "Please, Parker. Go."

He helped her up, not letting go of her hand until he couldn't reach anymore. Parker looked at him with tears in her eyes. Eliot smiled again and nodded. With that, Parker started crawling through the vents….

And the minute she was gone, Eliot fell on his knees, his adrenaline now gone and pain replacing it. He took a deep breath; he had completed his mission. Parker was going to return to the HQ. Whether or not they would come back for him was another question. But Eliot didn't care. He knew that the love of his life was going to be safe. He had finished his job….

.

.

.

Two Years Later

A familiar figure barged into Eliot's new cell- this one was even worse than the first one.

When hearing the door open, Eliot opened his eyes, preparing himself for the worse… but it wasn't Moreau who came in: it was Hardison.

The hacker gave out a small gasp before kneeling over by his brother, looking him over. "Hey man," he said. "I see you're not doin' too well. How about we get you out of here?"

Eliot grasped for Hardison's hand, finding relief when his teammate took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Har- Hardison…?" he asked hoarsely.

"Just told on a little longer, Eliot," Hardison quickly said. "We're gonna get too outta here."

"Moreau?"

Hardison could tell that Eliot was completely afraid of him, just by the tone of his voice. "The others are distracting him. Let's just focus on you now, okay?"

Eliot nodded.

The hacker then put his finger to his comm, and said, "Guys, I got Eliot. He's in really bad shape. I'm gonna try and get him out of here. You guys deal with Moreau."

From the outside, Eliot heard chatter, but then he heard Parker's voice, screaming and yelling. Probably to go see him. Hardison payed no attention. Slowly and carefully, Hardison helped Eliot up, wrapping the hitter's arm around his own neck before beginning to walk out of the cell.

They walked slowly, and pretty soon, Eliot was panting heavily, putting all his weight on Hardison.

Suddenly, somebody said, "Going somewhere?"

The two men turned around, and Eliot's eyes widened when he saw Moreau.

"Just let him go, Moreau. You've had your fun." Hardison said.

Moreau laughed. "This was just the beginning. I would have kept him for longer," He looked at Eliot. "I would have broken him, destroyed every bit of good left in him. And then I would have forced him to complete every mission that involves killing innocent people. And after I'm through with him, I would've killed him, slowly and-"

A gunshot sounded, making Eliot flinch. He looked back and saw Moreau, on the ground, with a bullet in his heart. He looked up and saw Parker and Nate; Nate was the one who held the gun.

Parker immediately ran over to him. She looked him over, bursting into tears once realizing how hurt he was.

"Let's just get her into Lucille, momma," Hardison said gently. "Then we could worry about his injuries.

It took thirty painful minutes to get out of Moreau's prison and find Lucille. When they finally arrived, Sophie was there, ready to help. When they placed Eliot onto the ground, the hitter curled into himself, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Parker fell beside him, beginning to stroke his blood and sweat dampened curls. "It's alright, Eliot, you're safe now. We're gonna get you home, but we have to mend your wounds. We won't hurt you, I promise."

Eliot opened his eyes, his hand reaching for Parker's face. "Do whatever… you need… to do, darlin." He then dropped his hand and closed his eyes, all his energy leaving him.

Parker and Sophie started mending whatever they could. This time, his wounds and injuríes were much worse than the first time.

He was covered in whip lashes, burns, and deep cuts. Heavy bruises covered his entire upper body. There were bandages in some places where he had been shot; the bullets weren't taken out. His face was covered in scratches, one big one going from his cheek down his neck. As there were wounds, there were just as many scars. Some of them were small, yet some of them were big. All of this was heartrending to watch.

Without wasting time to grieve about their teammate's condition, they began mending what they could. In about two hours, they finished, and they had arrived at the HQ.

The team quickly helped Eliot into his room, gently laying him on his bed. Parker sat beside him for hours, not letting go of his hand. Even when Sophie called her to eat, Parker didn't move. She couldn't. She needed to stay with Eliot until he woke up… she owed him that much….


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter! Once again, MY POOR ELIOT! The things that I put him through... how is he alive again? I have no clue! I guess he really is Superman. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

 **By the way, today is actually Christian's Kane; I literally made sure to write a chapter today, just for his birthday! Aren't I a good person?! Yeah... probably not... I put Eliot through too much. Anyway, I'm guessing that we all hope Christian has a great day, right? RIGHT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISTIAN! :)**

* * *

When Eliot woke up, he was engulfed in pain. His entire body ached, and his head was screaming at him. He slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he was in his own room, on his own bed, at the HQ. He sighed with relief. He was home. He was safe.

"Eliot?"

He turned his head and saw Parker sitting beside him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Parker."

The girl reached for some water sitting on the bedside table, letting him drink. When he finished, she put the water back down. She placed her hand on his cheek, smiling. "I'm so happy you're okay." she whispered.

Eliot frowned. "Moreau?" he asked.

"Dead," Parker replied instantly. "Nate took the shot and killed him."

The hitter took a sharp and shaking breath. "He was going to destroy me," he said quietly. "He was going to take every last bit of good I had from me. He was going to turn me into a monster. If you hadn't come for me, I would have…." His voice cut off. He closed his eyes, throwing his head against the bed's backboard. He felt the bed move, and then a gentle hand was on his chest.

He opened his eyes again and saw Parker laying beside him, trying to comfort him. "He's gone now Eliot," she said. "He can't hurt you any more. For now, you need to rest and heal. Then we can worry about everything else. Okay?"

He nodded, letting his chin fall on Parker's head. They stayed like that for another hour, before Parker stood up and said, "The team's waiting."

She helped Eliot stand up, slowly navigating him into the living room….

.

.

.

Weeks passed, and Eliot was still recovering, not only from physical, but also from mental torment. But Parker would be beside him every day, ready to help him… but it wasn't enough.

The man was constantly tense, and even became jumpy, something Eliot Spencer could never be. One simple movement would make him jerk, as if he was remembering a moment from his past. Nightmares plagued him, and even with Parker's presence, they still didn't let him sleep. He became so sad, and distant, barely talking or even eating.

One night, after a quiet meal, Parker helped Eliot get back to his room; she sat with him the entire night, trying to calm him down from the nightmares that haunted him nonstop.

He would wake up and start thrashing, unable to get Moreau out of his head. Parker would have to gather him in her arms and wait out the nightmares with him.

At times, Parker felt guilty. She kept thinking that it was her fault he was in so much pain. So she stayed with him, helped him, assured him that everything was going to be alright… even though she knew that nothing was going to be okay after everything that happened.

Finally, Parker had enough. She missed her Eliot. She missed their relationship. She missed Eliot's lips on hers. She missed the Eliot that was happy, the Eliot that was at peace with himself. She missed Eliot's smile. And she missed their happiness together. She knew she had to do something about it….

.

.

.

Two months had now passed and Eliot had now completely healed. Physically, yes, mentally… not so much. He was still constantly haunted by nightmares… and when Parker saw him, writhing in pain and muttering random words, her heart would shatter. But one night, she decided she would make her move….

Eliot was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands when Parker walked into his room. He looked up, his eyes completely blank.

Without thinking, Parker walked over to him. She crawled onto him; her legs went between his own and she gently pushed him back. Eliot's hand went behind him so he could hold himself steady as he refused to meet Parker's eyes.

The blonde placed one hand on his strong arm, locking her other hand in his hair. Eliot finally looked up, and Parker took that chance to slowly lean in, her lips landing on his. Eliot's free hand traveled up her leg and stopped at her waist. He shivered as Parker's hand kept going up and down his arm. The kiss that had formed between them was sad, one of those kisses that shows one person that the other understands. Eliot was so grateful that Parker understood….

Parker pushed Eliot farther, until she literally on top of him, now kissing him with more desire.

"Parker," Eliot whispered. "Oh god, Parker."

In a couple of hours, the two thieves found themselves lying beside each other. Parker had her head on Eliot's chest, and Eliot had his arm around the blonde's small form. It was peaceful, and both of them were happy just to be there, just to be near each other.

Parker was happy that she finally had a piece of Eliot back. She knew that he still hadn't completely recovered, but what just happened proved that he was still in there, that he still loves her. She felt so lucky to have him back; for all she knew, he could've been lost to her forever. So as she was snuggled against him, she savored the moment, never wanting it to end.

Soon enough, they fell asleep.

Throughout the night, Eliot slept peacefully, with no nightmares to fight. It felt so good to finally be able to sleep. It was something his body begged for, but he was just never able to without getting ambushed by his dreams. Thanks to Parker, it finally ended. He felt so relief to finally have a break, even if it was going to be a short one-

And then it was all gone. He suddenly saw Moreau standing in front of him. Beside him was Parker… Moreau was holding a gun to her head.

"Say goodbye, Eliot," he said. "Say goodbye to your pretty little thief."

"NO!" Eliot screamed.

He watched Moreau pull the trigger, he watched him let Parker's dead corpse fall on the cold, hard ground. Eliot darted over to her, holding her body in his arms. "Parker, no," he begged. "Please, no. You can't leave me. Come on, darlin', stay with me. Stay with me…."

But it was too late; she was gone… gone… just, gone….

.

.

.

Parker woke up when she heard whimpers coming from Eliot's direction. She quickly woke up, instantly trying to get the poor hitter to open his eyes. But then she saw something she thought she would never see: Eliot was crying. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and were damping the covers. He was crying… why?

"Eliot!?"

The man bolted upright, gasping. He sat stiffly for a few seconds, trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened. "Parker?" he whispered.

"I'm here, Eliot, I'm here," Parker said, pulling him into her arms. "It's okay, you're safe. I got you. You're safe now… you're with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! Wow, I can't believe how quick this fic went; so sorry this chapter is short, but I kinda wanted to finish it up. I have a new idea for another story. WARNING, WARNING: the next one is going to be a HUGE AU. I don't know if you guys will like it, but I'm gonna try it out anyway. Hopefully you guys will like it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of this story; I had a lot of fun writing it and loved all the feed back you guys gave me.**

 **A special thanks to dethwatch for leaving so many reviews; I'm really happy that you liked reading my stories.**

 **Once again, enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

It took Eliot months so recover from the time he spent with Moreau.

In about a year, he was able to explain parts of his past to Parker, and when he did, it felt like a ton of weights had been lifted off of him.

Parker helped him… she always did.

She helped him tell his secrets, she helped him talk about his past, she helped him get through the few nightmares that sometimes came to torture him.

Pretty soon, the team was back to doing jobs. For the first few weeks, they only took small ones to get back into the jist of things… but after a month, they started taking harder ones.

The memory was Moreau was still in Eliot's mind, but it was faded, something that the entire team was grateful for. Eliot learned to adapt to everything around him, and that meant that he could just as easily get through everything that he endured while in captivity.

More time passed, and soon enough, Nate and Sophie left the team to get married, which left the three of the youngest thieves to take control over Leverage International.

And a couple of years after that… Eliot asked Parker to marry him. The thief easily said yes, jumping on top of him once he slid the beautiful ring on her finger.

A few months later… a wedding.

It was rather small, but still gorgeous. The team was invited, as well as the Martins, Eliot's siblings and mother (his father didn't even show up).

Still, the wedding was amazing, and right after, Eliot and Parker were on their way to their honeymoon….

…. Which consisted of skydiving, zip lining, and jumping off high buildings. And of course... making love!

And when they came back… they had a baby on the way.

They named her Natalie; a name that reminded them of the man that started the team, and that made them a family: Nate.

Once again, they all lived in peace and happiness. Life was good… and they wouldn't have had it any other way…


End file.
